


It's good to be home

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort but mostly comfort, Multi, imagine good titles aslkdfjasdf, its just implied because i refuse to outright write super dark stuff, marius angst, we have the cuddling we have the fire we have the forehead kisses, yall. we've chcurned out the lyf angst but we've been sleeping on something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: When he gets up to the bridge everyone is already there, with blankets and popcorn and pillows. He gets pulled down into the pile by one of Lyf’s tentacles, and then Ivy and Raphaella proceed to lay on top of him. Tim and Brian stay close. The Toy Soldier and Nastya are perched watching over everyone. The system burns, and Ashes was right. It’s a hell of a show. It’s also good to be back home.
Relationships: Ashes O'Reilly/Marius von Raum, Jonny d'Ville/Marius von Raum, Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, polymechs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	It's good to be home

“Von Raum.” They smile at him, a little quirk of the lips more than anything else. Marius can’t help but wonder why the hell Lyf is there, not that it matters in the long run, he supposes. “Come on, you’re probably dehydrated.” They grab him, pull him out of the cell. The prisons on this would aren't as nice as the ones were on New Midgard. He doesn’t think that Lyf should be that strong. They were a cop. Cops don’t have the right to be strong or to sling him across their shoulders like that or to talk to Ashes and ask them to blow up a wall. Cops have absolutely zero rights which is why Marius is very sure that he is in fact dreaming about someone who was most definitely dead. Another bit of evidence behind this is the fact that Lyf has both hands free and yet is still somehow carrying Marius. He thinks he catches glimpses of something rainbow. Lyf is talking to him, telling him it’ll be okay, and they’ll get him back to the ship. They kiss him on the cheek. This is definitely a dream caused by that concussion he got earlier. There is no other possible explanation behind this that he can think of because Lyf hates him and would never cradle him gently like this.

Their grip is strong, though, for all that they aren’t actually touching them with their hands, and the wall blows up, and Ashes is there and nods at Lyf and says sometin about Jonny clearing out the cops. There’s a faint rocking to the motion of them walking, and whatever’s holding him up as wrapped around him now, securely so he doesn’t fall. Every now and then there’s a comforting squeeze across his body. He’s warm now, out in the sun, pressed against Lyf and these all too warm things that squeeze his body every now and ten, and Lyf says it’ll be okay, and Marius doesn’t believe this is real, but he might as well not question it. He closes his eyes and lets himself be lulled off to sleep. He dreams of flying, and of being gently held. It’s strange, but not a bad dream all things considered. Every time he stirs Lyf is there, talking to him about how far they are from the ship, or apologizing for not finding him sooner. Ashes intrudes occasionally too, calling Lyf out on their “gay shit” like they didn’t kiss his forehead. Marius knew that dream Ashes did. He saw them do it. They can’t hide the truth from him. He knows they love him. He starts humming, and Ashes sings along. Lyf isn’t annoyed. More evidence that this is a dream. He drifts off again.

He stirs for a moment wen he gets laid down onto a bed, gently. The things that were holding him are gone, and he misses the warmth and occasional squeezes, but there’s a hand in his hair. It’s Jonny, he thinks. Nobody else could sound so murdery with their hand in someone elses hair. It’s physically impossible for anyone else to do that. Jonny is talking about the cops, and the government of the planet, too; Marius thinks he’s talking about those things. It’s hard to focus, but he thinks Jonny and Ashes are talking about burning the whole planet down. It’s sweet of them, but it was just a little torture. His eyes must be open and he must have said that aloud, because he sees Jonny giving him a look and Jonny says that it was more like maybe two hundred years of that, and the only people allowed to torture people on this crew is people in this crew, thank you very much. He shoots Ashes, kisses Marius on the forhead, and tells Marius to go the fuck back to sleep. That sounds like a very good idea, so he does. 

When he wakes again he remembers. He also groans, because there is something terribly embarrassing about forgetting that your datemate has tentacles and also didn’t die and is also part of the complicated group romance of everybody on the Aurora. The good news, he supposes, is that nobody realized any of that embarrassing stuff. “So you thought I was too good to be real, huh,” Ashes grins over at him. “I would say I’m touched, but also you’re not touching anyone until you wash the grime off.” They walk over, pat him on the head, pull him up. Marius rolls his eyes.

“Look. Centuries of torture and starvation and dehydration can mess with you.” He tries to keep it jokey, but it looks like it falls flat on that account. “So did you and Jonny really burn the planet down?”

“Oh hell no. We’re doing the whole star system." They push him towards the shower in the medbay. “Get ready. It’ll be a hell of a show. Besides which I’m pretty sure nobody is going to want you out of their sight for at least a decade. Enjoy the peace while you can.”

He very much does.

When he gets up to the bridge everyone is already there, with blankets and popcorn and pillows. He gets pulled down into the pile by one of Lyf’s tentacles, and then Ivy and Raphaella proceed to lay on top of him. Tim and Brian stay close. The Toy Soldier and Nastya are perched watching over everyone. The system burns, and Ashes was right. It’s a hell of a show. It’s also good to be back home.


End file.
